Parentage: ‘LICLUS01’ is the result of a spontaneous whole-plant mutation of Clusia rosea ‘Princess’ (not patented in the United States; Community Plant Variety Office Grant No. EU8456) which was discovered at the inventor's commercial greenhouse in Uithoorn, the Netherlands in January of 2015 and was ultimately selected for commercialization due to its freely branching habit and small, dark green leaves.
Asexual Reproduction: Asexual reproduction was initiated in July of 2015, by way of meristematic tissue culture, in Uithoorn, the Netherlands. Through two subsequent generations, the unique features of this cultivar have proven to be stable and true to type.